movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Madness: Kendryck's Amazing Adventure/Transcript
The Film Modified Screen Shows* *Universal appears* *Paramount Pictures appears* *PhoebeBebebebe Animation appears* (The Movie Starts when Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat was arrived in Object Madness) Kendryck: Wow, this place is awesome! I can go to the Cabin to meet my Friends (As he rushes all the way to the Cabin). (What The Hell - Avril Lavigne plays as he goes off.) Kendryck: So cool it is! (He was rushes and saw a Dynamic Daisies Cabin) Kendryck: I arrived! Huh, what's this? (Dynamic Daisies are in their cabin.) Kendryck: maybe if I go inside (he headed inside the Cabin). Daisy: Team meeting everyone! Kendryck: Hi guys, I'm back. Latte: You came already, why? Kendryck: Because my Girl, I was a cat, when i'm in the cabin. Latte: Oh! Dice: I don't see the need for a team meeting for now, I mean, we did ''just win the first challenge. Daisy: Uh, if that's alright with you. Nickel: Wait, we did? Cherry: Yeah, no damn, Nickle! Nickel: *narrows eyes* I'm highly offended... Cup: Hey! He was dead! And don't call him that, he doesn't like that name! Kendryck: Cup was right, She said he doesn't like that name. Cherry: I swear to any cherry tree in the world, I'm going to shatter you and laugh at your dead body! *glares at her* Daisy: Okay, uh, anyways, I've decided we should do a road trip! Latte: To where? Kendryck: What? Puffball: Yeah, where? I wanna know! *does the "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" thing* Daisy: To no where! It'll be a team bonding experience, especially since I can sense tension in here! Basketball: I don't know, Daisy. I mean it's pretty easy to get lost here. I'm staying behind. Latte: Not to the mention that one time Cherry told me about. (Flashback) (Daisy, Kendryck and Cherry in Daisy's car.) Kendryck: Let me play Music in the Car. (It's Magic - Kidz Bop 17 plays) Cherry: You turn on the radio. Kendryck: Yep! Daisy: Okay, cous! Open your eyes! Cherry: *opens eyes* *looks around* (The view zooms out to reveal that they are in a desert in the middle of no where.) Cherry: ... Kendryck: *Points to Cherry* Cherry: DAISY, WHERE HELL ARE WE?! Daisy: Calm down! Since I haven't gotten my driver's license yet, the police allowed me to only drive in the middle of no where just in case an accident happens! Cherry: I thought both of our parents said that this place was easy to get lost in! Daisy: Don't worry! *holds up a map* I got a well-drawn, detailed map here--- (The map flies out of the window.) Cherry: *facepalm* (Flashback ends) Latte: Took two whole days to get back. Kendryck: Hmm, Maybe? Cup: *tries to stifle her giggling* *bursts out into laughter* He totally deserved it! Cherry: SHUT UP! WHAT IF THAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Cup: *instantly stops laughing* Uh, sorry... Kendryck: Calm Down Cherry, it will be ok. Daisy: So, is that fine with you all? Cherry: Sure, as long as you don't screw it up like last time! Dice: The only reason I'm going is to not waste time. Puffball, Cup: I'm in! Kendryck: Good i'm safe. Nickel: I'm ''definitely ''in! If we get lost and separated, I'll take my chances. Daisy: Good! Nickel: Wait, what? I was being sarc--- (Timeskip to Dynamic Daisies except for Basketball in Daisy's car.) Dice: So, what now? Puffball: We could play Monopoly! Dice: Uh, how about no. Daisy: We could sing a song! Cherry: I wish I never agreed to this. Everyone except Cherry, Nickel: *singing* 99 buckets of slime on the wall! 99 buckets of slime! Take one down, pass it around! 98 buckets of slime on the wall! Nickel: Oh god... (2 hours later) Daisy: Okay, from the start! Kendryck: Uh guys, put your seatbelts on. I think were are GOING TO DIE!!!!! Everyone except Cherry, Nickel: 99 buckets of slime--- (Daisy accidentally drives off a cliff. The car falls down it.) (Black screen) (Cherry slowly opens his eyes) Cherry: Huh? *looks around* What happened? Kendryck: I think we're in the bottom of the cliff. Nickel: Your damn cousin crashed her car and we got separated. Looks like I foreshadowed that. Dice: Come on! We don't have much time to survive! Let's get moving! Cherry, you go try to find the others with Kendryck. Nickel, get mud and sticks and everything you can get to build a shelter. Nickel: Sure, ''Timewaster. Dice: *ignores Nickel* I'll try to find food and water! Go! (Cut to left of the forest. Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball are trying to find everybody else.) Daisy: I hope we can find Cherry soon...Who knows if animals think of him as food and then attack him? Latte: Y-Yeah... Cup: As much as I hate him, I wouldn't allow anybody in the competition but Football to get hurt like that. Latte: That's strange, considering your usual vengeful personality. Puffball: Well, anyways, I also hope to find Nickel too. He's one of my closest friends and I have to see if he's okay! (Cut to the right side of the forest. Cherry and Kendryck is searching for Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball.) Cherry: Hello? Anybody? Daisy? Latte? Cup? Puffball? Anyone? Kendryck: Cherry, I think There's no one around us. Cherry: Jeez, it's so dark out here! *crawls under a bush* I hope I don't get lost here... Kendryck: *Heard Animals sounds* Uh Cherry? Cherry: What do you want Spotted Cat? (Animal sounds are heard) Kendryck: Uh Cherry.? Look back on you. Cherry: Huh? (he see some wild animals). Cherry: Oh no...Not again...Ugh! My stupid cousin! Always ruining everything! Kendryck: A Wolf is coming, she is trying to feed us! (A wolf comes out of the shadows) Cherry: Damn it... Kendryck: Oh no! (The wolf starts to creep up on them. More animals arrive.) Kendryck: A Porcupine, A Beaver, A Raccoon, Some Birds, A Pine Squirrel and a Skunk! Oh, love her white stripes oh her back. Cherry: Don't look at them Kendryck. Kendryck: Oh sorry Cherry. Cherry: U-Uh...*screams* *runs* Kendryck: Oh, I about to get OUT OF HERE!! (He runs with Cherry) (Cut to Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball.) Latte: Why does that scream sound like it's from Cherry? Cup: That's because it IS Cherry! Latte: Even Kendryck! Daisy: It is! I know that scream anywhere! Puffball: What are we waiting for? Let's goooo! (Daisy, Latte, and Cup gets onto Puffball as Puffball increases in size. She flies rapidly through the forest.) Daisy: *hands are at the side of her mouth (the thing some people do when yelling)* Cherry! Cherry! (Cut to Cherry and Kendryck running away from various wild animals.) Cherry: *hearing Daisy* *stops running briefly* Huh? Daisy? *runs again, this time faster* Kendryck: Cherry look there's some females in here. (Cut to the Dynamic Daisies females.) Daisy Wait, Puffball, go higher! I think I know a solution! Latte: Um, just not too ''high... Puffball: On it! (Puffball flies higher. Daisy stands up and looks downwards into the forest.) Daisy: By this viewpoint, we should be able to see the others if we scan the forest enough. Cup: Hopefully, nobody kicks me off again, heheheh... Daisy: *puts an arm around Cup's shoulder* Don't worry, he's not here. Latte: But what if we ''don't find the boys? Please don't tell me--- Cup: Even the Cat Kendryck, Hopefully we're find him as well. Daisy: Then we go higher! Latte: *swallows* *shudders* Cup: Hey! I think I see...Nickel and Dice? Puffball: *gasps* Nickel?! We gotta get down there ASAP! *flies downwards* (Cut to said characters.) Nickel: *walking towards Dice with sticks in his mouth* *muffled* Where is he? He should be back by now. Dice: Well, he is ''food. Animals are usually attracted to food objects, especially during the winter, because they have a hard time finding prey. Nickel: *sets down sticks* Anyways, I found sticks. Happy, Timewaster? Dice: Mostly. How about mud? Nickel: We armless people can't just pick up mud and walk away. What do you expect, stuff it in our mouths and spit it out? Dice: Sure. Nickel: *sees Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball* Wait, is that everybody else? Dice: You're probably hallucinating due to hunger and/or fatigue. Those are just birds. Nickel: No no no no no no. That's ''them ''besides Cherry and Kendryck. (Puffball stops flying. Daisy, Latte, Cup climb off of her.) Nickel: Guys? How did you find us? Dice: Well, they flew higher until they could see the entire forest and searched via the high view. Then they saw us and flew down. Nickel: You've just spend ten seconds of your life explaining that, Timewaster. Dice: And you just spent 5 pointing that out, ''Nickle. Puffball: Nickel, are you okay?! Nickel: Yeah, I'm fine. *smiles slightly* It's great to see you guys again. Cup: Uh, is that sarcasm or did you really mean? Nickel: I meant it. Cup: Is that sarcasm? Nickel: No. Cup: Well, finally! At least you stopped being so negative, Sarcasm Spasm. Nickel: What the?! Hey! Don't call me Sarcasm Spasm! Dice: *scoffs* Bet you can't go one day without being sarcastic! Nickel: Whatever. Let's get go find Cherry and Kendryck, who's going to be dead meat by wolves unless we save them. Latte: And if we fail trying, all ''of us will be dead meat! Nickel: ''Exactly. Now let's get moving. (Cut to the group on Puffball.) Cherry and Kendryck: *Screams and Runs from Wild Animals, but there's a dead end.) Kendryck: Yikes, we're trapped!!! Because there's some falling trees blocking them. Cherry: I think this is the end of it Kendryck. (The Wild Animals wanted to eat them, but there's a turtle and his friends who saves them.) Turtelo: (Roped the Wolf) Chickels: (Beating the Skunk and the Raccoon) BullPup: (Barking the Pine Squirrel and the Beaver) Kittylina and Catlett: (Hissing the Birds) Ozzer: (Scares Animals with his loud shouting) Wild Animals: (Ran away) Turtelo: I save you from these pesky savage animals. Kendryck: Who are you guys? Chickles: We're the Scrappers, and we're here to help you. Cherry: So cool you guys in mud. Kittylina: Of Course we're in mud on us. Kendryck: How are we going to find the Females Members? Maybe they're looking for the Males Members. Turtelo: That's the correct one, maybe they're in on Puffball. Bullpup: You boys go and ask the Talented Tacks. Cherry: Okay then. Kendryck: See you guys in the Cabin. (As they go back to the Cabin while The Wild Animals are still Hungry). Kendryck: You hungry animals? (Grabs a basket of berries and he feeds them). Wild Animals: (Ate all the berries as they are happy). Kendryck: Good animals, I feeding you. Cherry: Wow Kendryck, Nice Feeding Them. Kendryck: I think they're gonna be my friends. (As he throw a lot of berries so the Wild Animals are going to get them for the Winter). There, now they are coming to their Cabin. Cherry: Now, we're going to ask the Talented Tacks. (As they going to find The Talented Tacks until a Brown Squirrel and his pack are watching them) Scratter: Well a Cherry and a Cat will find the team. Arconia: What do you mean Leader? Shadow: Yeah, What do you mean? Scratter: Finders, Maybe we can capture them, put them in our tree hideout lair and no one will find them. Goofy: Sounds like a plan. Scratter: But Not Today, but we will get them now. (Dynamic Daisies in the Screen) Nickel: You mean we should plan a birthday party for him? I'm not helping or attending the party. Basketball: You should want to. He's your teammate afterall. Daisy: This team meeting is how to set up the party. I have assigned roles for each of you. (Each character mentioned except for Dice is shown on screen.) Daisy: Latte and Basketball, buy party supplies. Dice's favorite color is blue, so get blue. He also hates party favors because he has no arms to hold them. Here's a list. *hands the list to Latte and Basketball* Nickel: And... Daisy: Cup, Kendryck and Cherry, figure out what Dice wants and buy him the presents. Nickel, keep everything a secret and make up excuses if he gets suspicious. Since you're great at sarcasm, you should be good at lying too. Dice: *walks out of the shower* Did someone mention my name? Nickel: Nope. In fact, you still look a extremely dirty, so take another shower. Maybe even four. *shoves Dice into the bathroom and uses a chair to barricade the door* Daisy: *whispering softly* Puffball and I will buy the food. Everyone got it? (Everyone whispers in agreement.) (Cut to Basketball and Latte at a party supply store.) Latte: *holding the list* Let's see...We need balloons, confetti, and a banner, and wrapping paper, preferably blue. (They walk over to the balloon aisle. There is a sold out sign.) Basketball: Let's try the other aisles. (They walk over to the confetti aisle. There is also a sold out sign.) Latte: No confetti either? Basketball: Now that I think about it, this store looks kind of empty. (They look around and sold out signs appear in each aisle.) Basketball: Why would they open a store if everything is sold out? Latte: Ignore that. The next party supply store is two towns away... (Cut to Cherry, Kendryck and Cup in a gift store.) Cherry: Any idea what he wants? Kendryck: Any Idea? Cup: Definitely something that doesn't require arms. Other than that, no. None of us know him too well. Cherry: Then why don't we get help from who does know him well? Cup: Clever thinking. His best friend is Disc and one of his other friends is Gamepad. Cherry: Come on, Cup. Let's go to Talented Tacks's cabin. Kendryck: Yeah, Totally. Cherry: We're here Cup. Cup: What you guys been? Kendryck: The Scrappers who save us. Cup: What Scrappers? Cherry: They're are the muddy animals who loves mud. Cup: That's very dirty. You guys follow me. Cherry: Okay! (Cut to them at Talented Tacks's cabin. Cup knocks on the door and Tack opens it.) Kendryck: (waving his paw) Hi Tack. Tack: What are you doing here? Cherry: Where's Disc and Gamepad? Kendryck: Yeah, Where are they? Tack: You are not talking to my teammates anytime soon. Especially with her, *glares at Cup* your team could be plotting something. Goodbye. *slams the door on them* Kendryck: I don't think this it's the right choice. So let's find the better choice. (Cut to Daisy and Puffball in the Dynamic Daisies kitchen.) Daisy: Puffball, find a cupcake recipe and let's get started. Puffball: Why cupcakes? Daisy: He thinks that baking a huge cake and only eating half of it is a waste of time. Puffball: Okay. *flips through a recipe book with her tongue* (A liquid rainbow substance gets all over the pages.) Puffball: ...Daisy? Daisy: Yeah? Puffball: I might have accidentally put my saliva on the pages because you know...I have no limbs, so I had to use my tongue. Daisy: O-Oh...That's okay. Let's try to do this without a recipe book. All we need is eggs, flour, cake batter, frosting, and a muffin tray. (Daisy gets said ingredients.) Puffball: Do you know how to make cupcakes? Daisy: Nope, but I'm gonna try anyway. (Cut to Dice finally breaking out of the bathroom.) Dice: NICKEL, I VERY FURI- (Zoom out to reveal nobody, but Nickel is in the living room.) Dice: Where did everybody go? Nickel: Daisy and Puffball are making food for dinner. Basketball and Latte in their room, but don't bother because the walls are soundproof and the door's locked. Cherry and Cup are hanging out elsewhere. Dice: Were you guys talking about me? Nickel: No. We were considering to play Monopoly when you came out of the shower, but realized we didn't have a dice. Dice: Alright, but you made me waste at least ten minutes of my day by locking me in the bathroom! Nickel: That's because you waste time, Timewaster. Dice: *sighs in frustration* Anyway, I'm going to my room. (On the way to his room, Dice sees the door to Daisy, Puffball, Latte and Basketball's bedroom open. He enters and nobody is there.) Dice: Not only he is sarcastic, but a liar too. Note to self: never trust Nickel again. (Cut to Daisy attempting to make cupcakes in a messy kitchen.) Puffball: Why can't we go to the store? Daisy: We don't want Dice to get suspicious because half of our team is gone already. Have us leave and make that three thirds of it. (Enter Dice.) Dice: Aha! So you are talking about me! Spill the beans! Daisy: O-Oh, hey Dice! Dice: Cut the attitude. Where's the other half of our team? Puffball: Didn't Nickel tell you? Dice: He said that Basketball and Latte are in their room, but they're not! And now that I think about it, Cherry and Cup wouldn't run off and willingly ''spend time with each other. Puffball: Basketball and Latte left a couple minutes ago--you just missed them. They're running errands. And about Cherry, Kendryck and Cup, they...well... Daisy: I told Cup to take Cherry to the doctor's and have himself all fixed up. But I think Kendryck is feeling Ok now. Because you know, animals almost ate him and he might have ticks too. Dice: Better not be lying to me... *looks around* Hey, what the game board happened here? Daisy: I tried making cupcakes for dinner tonight to make up for Nickel locking you in the bathroom, but I don't think that worked out too good. Dice: Well...Okay. Thanks for the effort anyway. (Daisy's phone rings. She picks it up and the screen says "INCOMING CALL FROM LATTE". She accepts the call.) Latte: Change of plans. This town's party store is sold out with everything, so we have to walk two towns to next one. We hope this isn't a problem. (Latte hangs up on Daisy.) (Cut to Latte and Basketball walking to the next party supply store, both exhausted.) Basketball: How long until we get to the next town? Latte: *looking on her phone* Three miles. Basketball: What are you doing Latte? Latte: Oh nothing. Basketball: And the next store? Latte: Seven. If we had Puffball or Puffbull, that'd help, but since we're going by foot, my phone says it should take an hour and fourthy five minutes if we walk fast enough. Basketball: Well, our only option is to walk or have a sibling carry us. Latte: Puffball is busy with Daisy making the food. If we walk, it might take a while. And if we try to get Puffbull, it would be hard because Tack doesn't trust our team because we won the first challenge. Basketball: So we go on foot. I know it's tiring, but it's worth it if Dice will be happy on his birthday. Latte: *smiles* Of course it will be. (Cut to mid-evening. Daisy, Puffball, Nickel, and Dice are eating dinner in a now-cleaned kitchen.) Dice: Do you guys know when the other half of our team will be back? Nickel: Latte said the grocery store is sold out and the next one is two towns away. And Cherry is having some sort of surgery to repair his body. Dice: Two towns away? Nickel: Two towns away. Dice: That's odd. Puffball: But life itself is odd, isn't it? Dice: You have a point there. So wait, if Cherry will be sleeping overnight to recover, then shouldn't Cup be back soon? Puffball: He wanted some company and the hospital made an exception. Dice: He likes being alone, though. Puffball: Surgery is a scary thing. Wouldn't you feel afraid if you were alone? (Cherry, Kendryck and Cup walk through the door.) Kendryck: Meow! That's was a nice plan. Cherry: *to Cup* Well, our plan failed. Guess we'll have to find another way to- *stops speaking upon seeing Dice* Dice: What plan? Cherry: Oh, hey Dice. Dice: Don't "Oh, hey Dice" me. I thought Cup took you to have surgery to fix his body? Is this yet another deceiving lie of yours?! Kendryck: Oh I see you. Cup: 'Another deceiving lie'? What are you- Nickel: Sorry. Cup texted us she got an email just now that the hospital is full, so he'll have the surgery later. Dice: Excuse me? Do you expect to believe that?! Where's the email then, huh? Nickel: Hang on, let me get it. *goes on Cup's laptop and finds an outdated email from several years ago* Here. Dice: 'Dear patient, we are sorry to inform you that the hospital is full. Please come back later. Sincerely, the hospital.' Seems believable. *walks away* Nickel: You guys need to be more consistent with your lies. I mean, for example, have Cup actually take Cherry to the hospital tomorrow. Kendryck: She's right! Cup: Thank goodness I still have the email when I was supposed to get surgery. I got ran over by a car when I was five. Nickel: I always knew it would be useful someday and it was nine years later. (Cut to the Alley Squirrels who goes to the Talented Tacks's cabin.) Scratter: *knocks on the door as Tack opens it* Hello Tack, since we're seeing Cherry and Kendryck. Acornia: Can we help you to kidnapped them? (Cut to Tack slamming the front door of Talented Tacks's cabin as The Alley Squirrels are leaving.) Tack: *mumbling* My stupid cousin and his friend...They think I'll fall for their trap. E.D.: Tack, it was a competition...I mean, I'm sure they didn't mean harm. You trust your cousin, right? Tack: Well...not really. E.D.: Why not? Tack: I don't know why. I didn't expect to see him here. E.D.: Okay. How about the other team leader? Tack: Yeah, I trust Daisy. We're not related by blood, but she's my sister after all. E.D.: Assuming you knew Cherry ever since you were young, what's wrong with trusting him? Tack: Well, let's see: he's a loudmouth, occasionally selfish, and competitive. E.D.: If I made sure that they won't pull any tricks, would you help them then? Tack: I'll think about it. (In the next morning when Kendryck in the Hospital for waiting Cup to take Cherry to any rooms.) Kendryck: It's so boring in here. Cup: Calm down kitty, I taking him to the Surgery Room. Kendryck: Alright then, you said to me. (In the Hospital when Cherry is in the Surgery room while Kendryck is looking after him.) Cup: Kendryck, you can't suppose to be in here. (Grabs Kendryck and put him in the bench.) Kendryck: Why? Cup: Cherry got in the Surgery room, you don't look at him. Kendryck: Oh sorry I guess? But, no blood on him. Cup: Now we wait. Kendryck: Oh yeah, right! (When they are waiting until Cherry is finish the Surgery for the minute later.) Kendryck: Ok, he's repaired now. Cup: Good, He's back. (As Cherry, Kendryck and Cup leaving the Hospital.) (Back to the Dynamic Daisies in the kitchen.) Nickel: You know, I wonder why I'm even helping with this. I hate Dice and he hates me. Daisy: Oh come on, I'm sure you both care about each other. Nickel: *scoffs* Yeah right. I might as well tell him everything we're keeping secret because he doesn't even ''deserve a birthday party. Daisy: Don't say that. Of course he does. (Enter Dice.) Dice: Why do I keep hearing my name? Is Nickel being sarcastic about me again? Cup: Yeah! What else do you think? Nickel is just being himself. Dice: *sits down next to Daisy* What's going on? Did I miss something? (Enter Cherry, Cup and Kendryck who cames back from the Hospital.) Kendryck: We're back! Nickel: Thank god, I'm glad you came home for now. Kendryck: Thanks! And Cherry in now repaired. Dice: OMG, He's repaired! Cup: Yep, even though we're waiting for Cherry to have Surgery. Daisy: And then? Kendryck: I accidentally looking after him. Cup: Oh Kendryck! Daisy: I know Cup. Basketball: But how we going to find the ingredients? Dice: Of course, we need a first ingredient, Berries. Kendryck: I know Dice, come on Cherry let's find some Berries, maybe is in the Maze. Cherry: Alright then. (When Kendryck and Cherry are going to find the Maze, while the Alley Squirrels.) Scratter: There they are, trapped them. (As Goofy cuts the rope as the cage falled on Kendryck and Cherry when they are walking, but fails.) Scratter: Darn it! Let's find another plan. (As Kendryck and Cherry are walking and the Alley Squirrels makes more traps to caught them, but their plan foiled.) Scratter: Drats, we can't do it. Shadow: I think we're going to need another plan. Acornia: I know Shadow, we need a new plan. Scratter: Of course, we're going to find a way to kidnapped them while through the Maze and pick up some berries. Nutz: But how we gonna do that? Scratter: Good question. Whey they are through the Maze and pick up some berries, we'll trapped them. (Kendryck and Cherry found a maze.) Cherry: There is it, A maze. Kendryck: Brillant, now let's through it. (Wake Me Up - Acivii plays when they go through the maze until they reach to the end.) Kendryck: We made it. Cherry: I know, and the berries are in the bush. Kendryck: What are you waiting for, let's pick some. (Kendryck and Cherry are picking some berries in their baskets as they go back to the Kitchen.) Daisy: Oh they you are, where have you been? Cherry: Kendryck and I are going through the maze and we brought some berries. Cup: Great, now put it in the table. (Kendryck and Cherry are put the basket of berries into the table.) Daisy: Ok, so we help you to find the ingredients, Right Team? All: Yeah! Latte: So let's get some stuff. (As Kendryck and The Dynamic Daisies are in Puffball and they're going to find some ingredients from other places: Cup and Daisy found the Milk from the Cow in the Farm at Scotland while Basketball and Latte found some Eggs from the Chickens at the Chicken Coop, Nickel and Dice found some Blueberries in the tree and Kendryck and Cherry are found some Wheat in the Field of Wheats when the Alley Squirrels spotted them.) Scratter: We got you! Kendryck: Not anymore, (he fights Scratter and his Squirrel Troop as he rushes away with Cherry). Cherry: What are we going to do? Kendryck: I know, but how? (When The Dynamic Daisies brought some ingredients while they heared something.) Latte: Do you hear that? Basketball: I think it's? Cup: (Gasps and point to Kendryck and Cherry are running when the Alley Squirrels tried to kidnapped them.) There they are, and they're running from the Squirrels. Dice: Now what? Daisy: Cherry and Kendryck, you better run faster. Cherry: Ok! Cup: Now we going to sing. (As Daisy, Latte and Cup sings the Parody of Dora and Friends: Into The City Songs: Run Puppy Run, Run Cherry and Kendryck Run, as Dice told them to stop singing.) Dice: Will you stop singing? Latte: Oh, your right. (As Kendryck and Cherry keep running faster from the Alley Squirrels.) Cherry: We need to go faster. Kendryck: Alright now. (As Kendryck and Cherry runs until they saw a dead end when the Alley Squirrels found them.) Cherry: Yikes! We're doomed! Scratter: That's right, and we're... (Turtleo fights him). Turtleo: I save you. Kendryck and Cherry: Turtleo! (The Alley Squirrels tries to caught him, but he calls his pack to fight them.) Turtleo: You guys run! Cherry: Okay! (Kendryck and Cherry are running faster as they hop on Puffball when The Dynamic Daisies thinks they're fine.) Basketball: Are you guys alright? Kendryck: Yeah, and the Scrappes save us. Latte: (Hugs Kendryck) Oh Kendryck, I'm glad you saved by yourself. Kendryck: I know (As he released from Latte's arms). (Scratter was in Puffball.) Scratter: I have you now, Cat (As he tried to stop Kendryck.) Kendryck: I don't think so (As he punches Scratter from Puffball when Scratter fells into the river.) Scratter: Drats! (Until The Scrappers has finally caught him.) (As they get back to the Insanity Island, Pickaxe and The Talented Tacks spotted Puffball with Kendryck and The Dynamic Daisies.) Football: OMG, I see them. Candy Cane: And Puffball look like she is going to land. (Puffball lands in the Insanity Island as Kendryck and the Dynamic Daisies are jumped off from her.) Pickaxe: So let's here for our Hero Cat, Kendryck. (The Talented Tacks and The Dynamic Daisies are cheering clapping for Kendryck as he takes a bow.) Kendryck: Thank you very much. Hey wait a minute, where are The Scrappers? Tennis Ball: (Points to the Scrappers) They're right here. (The Scrappers arrived in the Island when they caught the Alley Squirrels in a Cage.) Scratter: Oh come on, this isn't your fault you guys. Chestnut: Yeah! We're so foiled. Nutz: I agreed, we're failed our plan. Chickles: Looks like you need to take a nap. Bullpup: Yeah, and Kendryck is now a hero in Object Madness. (The Scrappers are also cheering and clapping for Kendryck as Catlett gives him a badge.) Kendryck: I'm a hero in Object Madness. (Everyone was cheering for Kendryck for his bravery.) (Party In The USA - Kidz Bop Kids plays when they are dancing in the Cabin.) Kendryck: *Showing Daisy and Cup doing his move* I'm moving and grooving. Daisy: Oh yeah! Go ahead you Mr. Cool Cat. Cup: Go Kendryck, Go Kendryck, Go Kendryck! (Kendryck was dancing as he spins around and accidentally bumps on Latte when she grabs him.) Latte: Oh Kendryck, *As she nuzzles him* Your a sweet Cat. Kendryck: That's my Sweet Lovely Shy Girl. (Kendryck giving Latte a hug.) Latte: Your cool! (Then the Black Screen was showing the End Credits.) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts